Past Fears
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: Chapter 6 Up What if Serena's true love wasn't Darien? What has she been hiding from Darien this past year? Did she really fall in love with an enemy? SereJaedite
1. Chapter 1

            This is a total one-shot thing so I can't guarantee I'm going to continue this story. However, it's tempting. But I have other stories I have to get to and I'm too lazy to write out new chapters. Writer's block! This is a Serena and Jadeite thing so be warned! I like Serena and Darien and all but I see it too much.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon whatsoever. Thanks.

Past Fears

  Chapter 1

Serena was currently looking at the mirror on her vanity desk as she sat there. A sigh left her mouth as a few moments passed. It was a perfect Saturday, the sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and she had absolutely nothing to do. The thing is, she turned down a date when Darien asked her if she had time. She told him that she had promised her mother she would go shopping with her. Now, she had nothing to do. But why did she lie to Darien? She loves him with all her heart, soul, and mind right? Wrong. 

There are things that the Sailor Scouts don't know, there are things that Luna doesn't know, there are things Darien doesn't know, and there are a lot of things that her family has absolutely no clue about. Another sigh came from her lips as she just flopped down onto the floor on her back as she looked up at the ceiling. 

_Jadeite._thought Serena.

----Flashback----

"Serena, no. I'll just tell Queen Beryl that I failed," said a mysterious familiar figure that had blond hair, green eyes, and a built up body. 

"Jadeite. NO. I will NOT loose you to that snake," replied Serena, who was standing right behind Jadeite. 

The both of them were at the park, the night where Jadeite issued the challenge after 'supposedly' finding out the scout's identities. He had done that in order to fool Beryl. In truth, he had found out who Sailor Moon was, and the lord forbid, he had already fallen in love with her. He already knew who the rest of the Sailor Scouts were too; it's just that he had to put up a good show for Beryl to watch. Serena was standing behind Jadeite with a hurtful expression as Jadeite's back was turned towards Serena. Jadeite was just silent.

"Jadeite, we could run away together and never return," suggested Serena with a hopeful tone. Jadeite merely shook his head.

"No. Beryl will find us anyways and I'll be fine. Beryl can't kill me. She's far too weak at the moment to even waste her precious energy on me," Jadeite replied and turned around to face Serena. He took Serena's shoulders into his hands and pulled her closer.

"I'll always be in your heart, Serena. Don't forget that." Serena looked into his eyes, her own eyes a bit watery, tears already forming. Jadeite smiled softly at her and brought his head down close to hers, capturing her lips onto his. Serena tilted her head to the side a bit, and kissing him back softly on the lips.

----End of Flashback----

_Why.why did you always have to protect me? You could've just left with me and now you're dead._thought Serena as a lone tear fell from her eyes. 

Serena shook her head from side to side to get rid of the thoughts that had made her depressed for so long. She stood up from her spot on the ground and looked at the clock. She wondered to herself when the purity chalice would be found. Just the other day, she had a new transformation with a new wand. That wand was made out of the love between her and Darien. Love. Something she wishes she could forget. 

Just then, her phone rang. It rang about twice before she went to pick it up cause she forgot that her family wasn't home at the moment. 

"Hello?" asked Serena.

"Eh Serena? Where are you?" it turns out that it was Darien on the phone.

"Oh hey Dare. I'm at home, obviously." 

"Sweetie, is there something wrong?"

"No Dare, I'm just fine. My mom's calling me, I have to go help her. I'll talk to you later alright? Okay," with that, Serena hung up on Darien. She couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed a coat, and walked out of the house. She kept on walking through Jubann until she reached the park: the very same park Jadeite and declared his love for her. She stared at the lake for one more moment before she started to walk again.

---Elsewhere about an hour ago---

A crystallized personal was floating through space in agony until a creature of space took a hold of it. The creature snarled and took the crystallized person with it. This creature returned to a planet covered in beautiful flowers and kneeled in front of a man with blue hair.

"Master, I've found something interesting," said the creature.

The man that had blue hair turned around, a document in his hands, and looked at the crystallized personal.

"Free him." The creature nodded his head and did so. They took the crystallized personal into a special room and within a second, the man inside had been freed.

"State your name," said the creature. The man just blinked his green eyes.

"Jadeite."

_I'm still alive? Oh my lord, Serena! How long has it been?._thought Jadeite. 

The man that had blue hair came in and looked at him. 

"Master Fiore," said the creature.

"Send him back to Earth. I have no need for him," said Fiore and then Fiore left.

The creature looked at Jadeite, then threw a crystallized flower at him, as soon as this flower hits Jadeite, Jadeite disappeared and reappeared on Earth: exactly at the park. That was when he saw Serena walking back. He, dressed in his old, general uniform, looked at what he was wearing. With a snap of his fingers, he was now clad in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. 

_Serena_.

As Serena was walking, she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up to apologize but she came face to face with Darien. 

"Are you okay Serena? Weren't you at home?" asked Darien.

"Yea, I came out to get groceries for mother," replied Serena. Darien looked at her more closely, trying to figure out what was up with her. Meanwhile, behind a tree was Jadeite, looking at them both with jealous eyes.

"Do you want me to help you with your groceries, Sweetie?" asked Darien in the sweetest of tones.

"No, it's alright, Muffin. Really, I'm fine," replied Serena. Darien nodded his head.

"At least let me go with you," said Darien.

_Ah fuck. He can't go with me, he just can't._

"Darien, seriously, I could go by myself," said Serena a bit irritated. Suddenly, Darien took Serena into his arms, and looked down at her with those soft eyes.

"Are you sure Serena?"

"Yes Darien."

With that Darien lowered his head to have his lips meet hers in a soft and precious kiss. Serena couldn't do anything but to kiss back so she did. Meanwhile, Jadeite saw the whole thing, fire burning within his eyes, he teleported out of the park.

So.in her eyes, I'm probably dead. But why must fate be so cruel as to take away the only one I love?!

Ah well.that's the end for now. I tried so hard to make it slightly interesting or like longer and more descriptive but I was too lazy. Well, leave comments and reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Uhh well that was fun. I guess I better get started on writing these things huh? Well here, we go.

Disclaimer: Shush. I don't own anything.

Past Fears

Chapter 2

Jadeite had teleported to the top of the Tokyo Tower, looking down at the city with his eyes but his eyes weren't focused on anything in particular. In fact, his eyes held this far away look, meaning that he was thinking and wasn't paying much attention to the scenery.

Why? Has Serena forgotten about him so easily already? Wasn't there something special between them? Why did she kiss that ... man? There were so many questions yet so little answers. Maybe he should go and ask her about everything but how? In Serena's eyes, he was probably already dead ...

Jadeite let out a sigh from his lips before he took a seat on the ledge of the tower. Maybe a little thinking and remembering would help him. Although, it won't, he just wanted to remember what caused him and Serena to grow together.

Meanwhile, Serena was desperately trying to get away from Darien. She was definitely not in the mood to play sweet girlfriend today, and moping around the whole morning didn't seem to help her at all.

"Darien, I'm fine. Really..." said Serena.

"Honey, I just want to be here ... with you. Is that so much to ask?" replied Darien in a somewhat hurtful tone. There were so many things that Darien didn't even know. So many things that he should know yet couldn't. Why can't everything be simple and why can't she just let the truth out?

"Darien, I promised Mom I would be back by now. Please, I don't want her to worry," said Serena as she ripped her hand out of Darien's hands and without his response, she merely ran away from him, towards her house. Darien merely looked at her retreating figure and sighed. He didn't know what was going on with Serena these days and he was thoroughly confused on her emotions towards him. Sure, Serena hasn't said anything but Darien could feel that both of them were growing farther and farther apart. He just didn't know what to do.

Once Serena got back home, she rushed towards her room and shut the door behind her. An audible sigh left her mouth as Luna looked up at her with her cat eyes, wondering what Serena had been running from.

"Are you alight Serena?" asked Luna, the black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Serena.

"Then, why does it seem like you were running away from someone?" asked Luna.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it Luna," with that said Serena went out onto her balcony and looked out towards the city where she could see different colored lights. Unknown to her, Jadeite were sharing the same thoughts – they were both remembering the time of when they met with each other.

--- Flashback ---

Serena had managed to land herself in detention yet again after school – she had fallen asleep during class while the teacher was giving the lesson. After two hours of detention, she quickly rushed down the street, heading towards the Hino Shrine. Rei scheduled a meeting there with Ami and Serena but apparently Serena was going to be late.

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard as well as a yelp of surprise. Serena had bumped into someone and was about to fall backwards, landing on her butt once again. However, strong arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling towards the cold pavement of the sidewalk, yet her eyes were shut tight awaiting the fall that never came.

Her eyes opened as crystal blue met with astounding green. Built body, soft eyes, beautiful blond hair, and those luscious lips. Wait a minute; she shouldn't even be allowing these thoughts to run through her mind! She quickly got to her feet as the man's arms let go of her carefully. She picked up her bag and bowed in front of him.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry for bumping into you and thanks for … not dropping me," said Serena as her face was flushed from embarrassment. With that, Serena quickly dashed off, leaving this man before he could speak. The man only smiled to himself as he watched the girl run away from him and going towards her destination.

"I have a feeling we'll be meeting again, my dear," whispered Jadeite.

--- End of Flashback ---

A smile rested on both of Serena and Jadeite's lips as they thought of how they first met. Of course, Serena's clumsy ways have gotten her into much more promising situations such as that. Not only had Serena and Jadeite met again because of Serena's klutzy ways but they have become very close as they exchanged friendships.

None of the Sailor Scouts knew about their relationship, not even Luna. It was a secret that Serena kept with her throughout her adventures. The loss of Jadeite was devastating but she didn't want the other Scouts to worry about her so she had to suck it in. Then, she found out that the notorious Tuxedo Mask was actually Darien Shields, her sworn enemy. Not only that, but he was also the Prince of the Earth – her beloved fiancé.

She didn't want to love Darien, she didn't want him as a fiancé, and most of all - she didn't want him as a lover. She had no choice but to accept her fate as the Princess of the Moon. Why? Why couldn't she be with the one she loved? Why couldn't she have just been a regular Sailor? Why did she have to be a Princess?

Before she knew it, it was already dark and the moon had shown itself into the sky. A sigh left her lips as her thoughts kept returning to Jadeite. While on the Tokyo Tower, Jadeite was doing the same – thinking about Serena, and thinking of a way to present himself without giving her a heart attack.

"The fates are so cruel. Serena … I really do hope you're happy now. I don't know what to do anymore. If you're happy with him then I don't want to ruin your life but … this is hurting me so much…I just miss you," whispered Jadeite as he only got a reply from the howling wind.

Jadeite stood there as time past by, silently debating to himself whether or not he should visit Serena for a brief moment. Decisions … decisions – everything is so hard to decide. Maybe he'll wait until she's asleep to visit her – yes, that was always a good choice. She'll never know that he's been there. So he waited, until the hour of which the city sleeps under the moon's light.

Meanwhile, in another part of Tokyo, in a certain shrine, the telephone began to ring. Footsteps were heard, making tracks to where the phone was. With a swift motion, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked a tired voice.

"Rei? This is Darien. I need to ask you something," said Darien on the other line of the phone.

"Huh? Umm sure," responded Rei.

"Well, do you know what was wrong with Serena today? I think she's been avoiding me by lying to me. I don't know what's wrong and whenever I call, she never answers. And on several occasions, Luna answers telling me that Serena's not available and saying all these things like how Serena's not on Earth," said Darien as he rambled off into some world that Rei was having a hard time following him.

"Slow down Darien! Well, I just think you're overreacting. Maybe Serena had a bad day, you know? She wouldn't avoid you cause she loves you a lot. And Luna meant that Serena has either fallen asleep or day-dreaming if she's not on Earth," answered Rei with a small smile.

"I guess you could be right. Thanks Rei…for reassuring me," said Darien.

"No problem. Just don't go into hysterics next time. Serena truly loves you," replied Rei.

"Okay. Thanks Rei. I won't bother you now. Have a good night," said Darien as he hung up. After Darien's reaction to how gloomy Serena had been, Rei could tell that Darien really loves Serena a lot and that he didn't want to loose her. Rei smiled softly as she thought about the couple – they were truly a cute couple as both of them were one of a kind. Rei never regretted that Serena got with Darien instead of her – she was happy for her friend.

Nevertheless, Rei returned back to her room to rest for the night. She had another long day waiting for her and she didn't want to be tired out. She had to go to school, do homework, study for exams, and take care of the temple with her grandpa. With that, she went to her bed and quickly fell asleep as her world got taken over by sweet dreams.

On the other hand, Serena wasn't having the sweetest dreams of her life. Her dreams were filled with pain and disasters: she was having a nightmare. There were flames everywhere, dying, pain, broken images, and blood. Blood … blood – everyone was dying and she couldn't help anyone. She couldn't breathe anymore, she couldn't walk, and she couldn't do anything but let the tears fall. She lay there on the ground, trying to breathe as best as she can as she awaited her death.

Just before she was about to close her eyes, everything became calm again. A rush of fresh air, the flames were gone. Her breathing came back to normal, and once again, peace was restored…but how?

Little did she know - Jadeite was towering over her body in her room as the moon's light shined through the window. He had touched her face gently and bent over to give her a soft kiss on her lips. He looked at her with sad eyes; full of longing yet he controlled himself.

Serena started to stir and her eyes were starting to move. Jadeite, taking this chance, turned around and left without a word. Serena's eyes fluttered open and sat up gently, touching her lips with her hands softly. Was what she felt just a dream? No, there was someone here. Could it be…? No, he's dead. Serena got up from her bed and slid open the balcony glass door and stepped outside.

"I miss you…Jadeite," whispered Serena as she looked up at the stars while the wind whirled around her.

Jadeite heard it all – oh, yes he did. Jadeite had not fully left; he was sitting right on the balcony just above Serena. He heard it all, he heard her whisper, and now he was a bit happier, knowing that he had a place in Serena's heart. A soft smile graced his lips as he looked up into the stars, making a silent wish.

_I wish…we could be together again…_ thought Jadeite.

_I wish you were here with me right now…_ thought Serena.

Star crossed lovers they were indeed. Who'd ever knew that love could ever be so true? Who'd ever knew that between two enemies, there could be love? Who'd ever knew that Serena would have fallen for her first enemy in her battle against the evil in this Universe? Is it really possible for their love to shine once again? Is it really possible for two people from two different worlds to be together? Maybe, we'll find out for ourselves …

Until next time …

---

So I've taken the liberty in finally updating this story. I just can't let this story sit around while it had so many reviews for it's first debut, now can I? ;D Anyhow, I'll try to continue this story to the best of my ability. I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. Remember to review. It encourages me even though you all are going to kill me after this super longer break of mine. Uhh yeah! Enjoy and take care everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Bah. It's so busy around here and there's always something to do. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but really, what more can you expect from me?! I'm such a lazy person. Anyways! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I only wish it was possible…Continues to dream.

Past Fears

Chapter 3

Chattering was heard all over the place while sounds of video games emitted off of the machines. There they were, in the Crown Arcade, sitting at a booth that was just for them and chatting away while they waited for their friend to arrive.

"I wonder when Serena is going to show up," said a teenager with light blond hair that was held up in a bow whom was named Mina. She had lovely blue eyes and could pass for Serena's twin anytime of the day.

"She probably slept in again," said a girl with blue colored hair and blue eyes to match. She was the brain of the group. Amy was her name.

"Most likely," said a girl who was currently reading a magazine. She had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She had lovely eyes and her name was Lita.

"Well, I think she had a rough day yesterday. I mean, Darien called and said that Serena was acting weird," replied Rei, the Shrine Priestess.

"What happened?" asked Mina, who was just itching for the latest gossip.

"I don't really know. Darien said something about Serena being distant or something," responded Rei.

"Is she okay? Is she sick?" asked Amy.

"That's the thing! I don't know! I haven't spoken to her about anything yet," said Rei.

Just then a little 'ding' was heard when the glass doors to the arcade slid open and all the girls turned their heads, silently hoping that it was Serena who enters. But to their disappointment, it was not Serena yet it was Darien who entered. He walked in with his hands in his pocket as shades shielded his eyes from view. He took his hands out of his pocket and took off his sunglasses. He walked to the girls' table and smiled at them.

"Hey there ladies. Anyone seen Serena?" asked Darien.

"Unfortunately, no," responded Rei.

"Did she sleep in?" asked Darien.

"She probably did," said Lita with a shrug. "Don't worry so much guys."

They all nodded in agreement. Darien then turned to walk over to the counter to talk with his friend, Andrew. He also ordered a cup of coffee – black, without cream or sugar.

Unknown to all of them, Serena had not slept in at all. In fact after her awakening last night, she wasn't able to fall back asleep so she was up practically the whole night. She had gotten a total of two hours of sleep, which isn't a whole lot on her scale. Serena was walking down the streets of Tokyo and looking around. Soft sighs left her mouth as she recognized the stores.

She remembered the night that her and Jadeite had walked down these same streets, looking at clothing, jewelry, stuffed animals, and some beautiful flowers. At that point and moment, Serena hadn't known that Jadeite was her enemy. She knew him as Jack. But after that night, everything came out.

-- Flashback --

_"Jack! Look at this!" shouted Serena as she was hovering over a huge stuffed Tigger. She held it up for him to look at and hugged it. Jadeite laughed and poked her nose._

_"It looks adorable. Do you want it?" asked Jadeite. _

_"It's alright. You don't have to buy it. I just thought it was cute," replied Serena with a smile. Jack nodded his head a little and then Serena took off to a different area of the store to look at some other things. Jadeite looked at the huge sized Tigger and took it in his arms. He went to the counter._

_"I would like to purchase this, please," said Jadeite. The woman behind the counter nodded and smiled, knowing whom he was going to buy it for. He paid for it and took the Tigger in his arms while walking towards Serena. _

_"Jack, why do you still have that?" asked Serena, pointing to the Tigger._

_"I bought it…just for you," replied Jadeite._

_"Really?! I said that you didn't have to though!" said Serena in surprise._

_"But I wanted to buy it for you since you liked it so much," said Jadeite, handing the Tigger over for her to carry._

_"Oh my god, thank you so much!" shouted Serena as she took the Tigger while hugging Jadeite. "You're so sweet…"_

_"And you're lovely when you smile, you know that?" said Jadeite. Serena blushed at his comment but she hugged the Tigger tightly in her arms. Jadeite took a hold of Serena's free hand and led them outside. It was about time that Serena headed home anyways, they had been together all day, just looking around stores around Tokyo. Serena had a big smile on her face that no one could wipe away. She felt as though she was on cloud nine and no matter what happens, nothing can pull her down. _

_However, when they walked out, they had noticed that the sun had set and it was dark while the moon shined in the sky. Well, other than that, it was also raining when they walked out. Serena squeaked when lightning and thunder hit._

_"How about we go back to my place first? It's not far from here," suggested Jadeite. Serena nodded and they ran, hand in hand, towards an apartment building. The glass doors slid open and they walked in. _

_"Wow, we're all wet," said Serena. Jadeite chuckled as they pressed the button to call for the elevator. Jadeite took out a tissue from his pocket and started to wipe the water away from Serena's face. Serena blushed and gave him a peck on the lips. Jadeite smiled and then the elevator came so they walked in. A while later, they had reached their destination._

_Jadeite took out his keys and inserted it into the keyhole and then turned. The door opened and he let Serena walk in. He turned on all the lights to reveal a neat apartment with a plasma screen television, a balcony, a fireplace, and a nicely sized kitchen. Serena walked in while she was in awe as Jadeite closed and locked the door. _

_"Like the place?" asked Jadeite. _

_"Like it?! I love it!" shouted Serena as she walked to look at the rooms. She had left her Tigger on the couch while she ventured through the large apartment. There were two rooms and a bathroom._

_One of the rooms was obviously Jadeite's since there was a bed there with drawers, and a few pieces of clothing scattered about. Another room was empty yet it had a bed and a few drawers, apparently the guest room. Then there was the bathroom across from Jadeite's room, which was filled with the necessities a person needs. _

_"Wow, this place is amazing Jadeite! How come you never took me to see it before?" asked Serena._

_"Well…I didn't want to bring you here until our anniversary. I wanted to take you here so I could make you a home cooked dinner with candles. I can still do it though," said Jadeite. It has been about nine months since they met each other. Their friendship had grown into a relationship – they truly loved each other. _

_"That's so sweet of you," said Serena. "Oh, I better call my parents. They're probably worried."_

_"Yea, you should. You could use mine," said Jadeite._

_"Of course! I have to! It's not like I have a cell phone," said Serena while she giggled. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar numbers of her home. She waited as a few rings came up. Then someone answered._

_"Hello?" answered the person._

_"Hello? Sammy? This is Serena," said Serena._

_"Serena? Where are you! Mom and dad are worried," replied Sammy._

_"Well tell mom and dad that I will be over at Molly's place okay? It's raining and I don't really want to walk home in the rain," said Serena._

_"Alright. No problem," said Sammy._

_"Bye," said Serena and she hung up the phone. She picked up the phone again and dialed the number that belongs to her friend._

_"Hello? Molly?" questioned Serena._

_"Oh hi Serena. What's up?" said Molly._

_"I told my parents that I was over at your place. I didn't want them to worried so I lied so can you back me up?" said Serena._

_"Sure. No problem but when we talk, you are giving me full details of what is going on alright?" said Molly._

_"Sure thing! Okay bye!" said Serena before she hung up the phone and turned around to face Jadeite but only to find that he wasn't where he was when she made the calls._

_"Jadeite?" said Serena, her voice echoing through the room while walking to where the couch was and looked around._

_"I'm right here, silly," responded Jadeite, emerging from his room in a pair of red silk boxers. Serena blushed as her face was colored like a tomato. "Something wrong sweetie? Is it too hot in here?" Jadeite blinked yet he was amused at how red Serena could get._

_"N…no. It's not hot…not at all," responded Serena. She was looking down on the ground and she gently lifted her head up to look at Jadeite before turning away slightly so she didn't have to see him in his boxers._

_"S…so. U…umm can I stay the night? I have no…nowhere else to go," stammered Serena. Jadeite smirked._

_"Of course you can stay here," said Jadeite as he walked back into his room to get a bathrobe in a color of white. He threw it towards Serena and Serena caught it. "You can take a bath just so you don't get sick." All Serena did was nod before she made her way to the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and locked it. Next thing you know, you can hear sounds of water. _

_Jadeite only shook his head slightly while smiling. He walked into the kitchen to make some hot tea for Serena and him. He truly liked the girl a lot despite the fact that he wasn't really a human. He sighed at that thought. Sooner or later, he'll probably die because of his failures or he died because the Sailor Scouts got to him first. He glanced at the bathroom door before he sighed yet again. How could he leave Serena? He couldn't possibly do that. Maybe he should tell her…yeah, he would. Just so if he disappears, she won't have to worry. _

_After Serena was done with her bath, she walked out of the bathroom in the bathrobe while her hair was tied up in a bun. She walked towards the couch where Jadeite was and then she took the seat right next to him. His arms wrapped around her waist as she snuggled into his embrace. _

_"You know…I'm really happy when I'm with you," said Serena._

_"Me too Serena but I have something to tell you," said Jadeite, preparing for the worst._

_"Hmm? What is it?" asked Serena, not even looking up. _

_"My real name isn't Jack…it's Jadeite." After hearing this, Serena froze. The name alone was enough. She loved her boyfriend but the fact that he lied caused her to look up at him, and into his eyes. His name was Jadeite? How could that be? Well, maybe they're not the same person. Why would one of Beryl's generals fall in love with her? She's just a human and she doesn't have anything they want. If they needed something from her, they would've already gotten it months ago instead of having this long relationship. _

_"That's…an odd name," said Serena._

_"Serena…I'm not human. I work … for the negaverse." That was it. That was all it had to take for Serena to stand up from her spot and look down at Jadeite in shock and disbelief. This was the man that held her heart and this was the very man that she would gladly give her life to. And this is the same man who just told her that he was her sworn enemy?! What a small world this universe is. Impossible was all she had in mind. Impossible. Serena continued staring at him until she finally found her voice._

_"You are one of Beryl's generals?" questioned Serena. Jadeite looked up at her and into her eyes. He felt as though his heart was breaking in two. He knew he lied to her and he knew that he wasn't supposed to. He also knew that this wasn't fai- wait a minute. How did Serena know of Beryl?_

_"How…do you know that, Serena? Humans don't even know about Beryl," said Jadeite. Serena looked down. She didn't know what to say. Hell, there isn't anything to say. What exactly can she do? She can't just say, 'Oh I know because the girl you've been wanting dead is actually your lovely girlfriend!' No…that won't do… absolutely not. All Jadeite could do was reached his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down to sit on his lap. _

_Serena was still letting thoughts rush through her head. What can she do? What will she do? Her boyfriend and her were sworn enemies. They want each other dead! And here they were, in an intimate position when he's only in his boxers and when she's in a bathrobe and nothing else! What is wrong with this world?! Why is fate so cruel?! 'WHY MUST YOU TORMENT US!' Oh wait…he doesn't know. 'WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME!' her mind screamed. Jadeite was silent as he nuzzled her neck, memorizing her every feature, and remembering her scent – the scent of French vanilla. _

_"Jadeite…I have something to tell you too," said Serena in a soft voice. She's made her decision. There's nowhere else to turn. Now or never was the game. And risk is how you play this little game. Jadeite's heart skipped a beat when he heard Serena. A feeling within him told him that it wasn't exactly good news._

_"Yes?" asked Jadeite. Serena took a huge breath before she began to speak again._

_"I'm your enemy," said Serena. Jadeite's arms went limp. He had never expected the love of his life to say such a thing. Though one thing was obvious, his hot breath grazed Serena's neck softly, which made shivers run up and down her spine. But this wasn't the moment for a nice romance! _

_"W…w…what do you mean, Serena? Don't joke around with me," said Jadeite. His breath was labored from the shock. Serena turned around to face him._

_"I'm Sailor Moon," said Serena. Oh yeah, that was all it took to break Jadeite. He stared at her and blinked. He continued to do so after several minutes until he made sure he had heard correctly._

_"Come again, sweetheart. I thought I just heard you say that you were Sailor Moon," said Jadeite. _

_"Let me say this really slowly. I…am…Sailor…Moon," said Serena. Jadeite looked at her and then started to laugh. Serena tilted her head to the side, unable to understand this. Has Jadeite finally lost it and entered the world of insanity or is it because of other things. _

_"This is perfect! I finally find the woman I love and cherish, only to realize that I will eventually loose her. Then I find out that the woman I love with all my heart is the woman I wanted dead every single time I went into battle. Fabulous…anyone for a sitcom?" said Jadeite. As soon as he was about to say some more things that were ironic, his breath was taken away…literally. Serena had captured his lips in a kiss._

_She kissed him like no other. She kissed him softly while nibbling on his bottom lip. Jadeite immediately responded, tightening his hold on her, not willing to let her go anytime soon. The kiss came to an end as they stared into each other's eyes, drowning in the depths. _

_"Jadeite. No matter what you do, you are the person I love. I can't go on life without you…but I don't want to hurt you," said Serena._

_"I don't want to hurt you either…I love you Serena and I always will," said Jadeite. He picked her up princess style and stood up from the couch. They smiled lovingly at each other before he walked towards his bedroom and shut his door. _

_That night was the night that they will always remember, a night of passion, a night of love, and a night of never-ending vows. It was the night of truth and feelings. Everything came out into the open. No more secrets and no more hidden feelings. _

-- End of Flashback --

The flashes of memory almost killed her as a single tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped away while she looked up. She saw a building with a clock on it. Then she noticed that she was an hour late to meet the girls.

"Oh crap," said Serena before she rushed off to find a taxi or something. She had to reach the Crown Arcade as fast as she can before the girls yell their heads off for her being late again.

---

That was mighty long. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And please remember to REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me! Take care!


	4. Chapter 4

First is first. I'd like to thank you everyone for reviewing and thank you for all the support. Sorry that I am unable to update as quickly as you would like but I tend to be slow in a few things and updating is one of them. Hehe. I decided to update sooner because I thought that with the reviews, the readers deserve this. Plus, my net is being such a poop head so I might as well get this done sooner.

**_Thank you:_**

**GoldenStar** – I'm sorry…I don't know the cure for uncontrollable blushing. I wish I did though. Hehe ) Oh and don't worry! Serena and Jadeite will be together soon.

**unspoiled rini** – Jadeite will make his entrance soon enough. Keep waiting!

Lady Fiore - Ami Metallium, Flame Ivy Moon, PurpleRose44, Hunter Hatake, koldy, Kjoe, CathyCakou, Kawaii Usa, angel313, shouhi, devilsheart, lil star, JulyAngel, princesskagome16, rockfreak2003, Patricia16, Silver Moonlight-81, the voice of, Rima, sailorcosmomoon, aaa, Heero's Bunny, Peach, CrazyVietGirl89, SilverFated, Shadow Nightress, purplemarker, Mii-Chan, o0 DaRkNeSsEz PuRiTy 0o, .

Disclaimer: Yeah…right. I don't own anything but I will own the Charmed: Complete First Season DVD boxed set when I finally go to Walmart!

Past Fears

Chapter 4

- Previously from Chapter 3 -

"Oh crap," said Serena before she rushed off to find a taxi or something. She had to reach the Crown Arcade as fast as she can before the girls yell their heads off for her being late again.

- Now back to Chapter 4 -

The doors to the Crown Arcade slid open to reveal a blond rushing pass the entrance and when she stopped, she was panting, hungering for the oxygen to fill her lungs.

"Serena!" all four girls shouted.

"Where were you!" followed shortly after Serena's name was shouted. And guess who asked this useless yet useful question? It was none other than Rei Hino!

"I was out," was all Serena said before she took a seat in the booth with the girls.

"Out? Where did you go that you had to be two hours late?" asked Lita. Serena shrugged nonchalantly.

"I lost track of time…chill," was all Serena said. This was odd, very odd. They didn't have school today so Serena couldn't have detention. It was also in the afternoon and Serena couldn't have slept in this late. What is going on here? She's not yelling at them or crying, whining, etc. Is this Serena?

"Lost track of time?" asked Mina. Well, now this sounded like Serena in a way or another.

"Where were you, Sweetie?" asked Darien.

"I said I was out. Did you not hear me the first time?" snapped Serena. Darien took a step back from the shock. Serena never really snapped at him like that before…what could be wrong? Okay, if he wasn't worried before, he was now.

"What's wrong Serena?" asked Ami.

"Nothing…"

"There must be something wrong or else you wouldn't have yelled at Darien like that!" shouted Rei. Serena glanced at Rei for a moment before standing up.

"I didn't yell at him…I snapped at him. There's a difference, Rei," said Serena. Even Rei was a bit taken back by Serena's obvious comment.

"Serena…" was all Darien could muster before Serena just gave up and walked away from the booth.

"I'll talk to you guys later. I'm not in good mood," said Serena as she walked towards the counter to where Andrew, a worker at the arcade, was. "Hey Andrew, could I get a diet coke to go?"

"Sure, coming right u…Serena? Are you okay? You usually order milkshakes and definitely not a diet soda," said Andrew, trying to recover from his shock at seeing a changed Serena. Serena just glared at him a little.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me! Why don't you people just accept who I am!" said Serena in frustration. Andrew quickly got her a Diet Coke and handed it to her. Serena gave Andrew the needed money to pay for the soda. She took a few sips before walking out of the arcade after the glass doors slid open for her.

All of Serena's friends in the Arcade were just starring at her retreating form. They were shocked, surprised, and utterly confused. They had no clue what had gotten into Serena to make her act this way. She's like a completely different person – more mature and more…well…moody.

Serena walked down the street, sipping her coke, and just looking at the different shops. She's been more annoyed lately and she couldn't keep up the act of being happy around her friends. Not after thinking about Jadeite so much. How can she go through with this? It just hurts her so much.

Unknown to Serena, Jadeite was right across the street from her, watching her closely but he did it so not a whole lot of people would notice. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans, a plain white shirt, and a baseball cap.

Then…Serena turned to the side and spotted familiar eyes of love. Her eyes widen and a gasp left. The coke in her hands dropped to the ground. She hurried and looked around for a way to cross the street. She quickly ran to the nearest light stop and waited until the light turned green.

Jadeite, however, was much smarter than that. He knew he had been found out and it was not the right now, therefore, he took this chance to just disappear and transported himself away. By the time Serena got to the street Jadeite was just at, she had already lost site of him. Though, she didn't want to give up so she ran down the street and turned the corner, attempting to find any trace of him. There was none and she finally stopped running, her lungs yearning for the long forgotten oxygen.

"Jadeite…why are you avoiding me? This hurts me so much. Why don't you just show yourself," whispered Serena as a tear rolled down her cheek. Jadeite heard it all – oh yes, he did. The moment the tear escaped her eyes, he felt as though he had just been stabbed in the heart. He didn't like making her cry – in fact, he hated to see her cry.

Serena's beautiful face wasn't good for crying. She may look lovely no matter what happens but tears only bring sadness to the both of them. Serena, after wiping her tears away, held her head up high and started to walk down the streets again.

She was very clear where he destination is. She still didn't understand why Jadeite would be avoiding her but could she have saw Jadeite? Maybe it was a figment of her imagination? Perhaps, it was the outcome of the constant thoughts of her beloved. A sigh left her lips. She didn't know what to do…she couldn't talk to her friends about this and she definitely can't seek help from Darien or Luna. Could things get any worse?

Well, it looks like she just jinxed herself because rain started to pour. Serena cursed under her breath before running as fast as she can towards where she wanted to go. She looked up at the large apartment complex before she stepped inside. The security officer that looked after the place automatically greeted her.

"Hello Ms. Tsukino," said the officer.

"Hello Mr. Kywoto," replied Serena. With that, she walked towards the elevator and pressed the call button. Several minutes later, she was already on the floor she knew so well. She walked down the hall, taking out a key, and when she reached her desired apartment door, she inserted the key and opened up the door.

It turns out that she had kept Jadeite's apartment after he had left. He arranged it so she could have it. She would often come into this apartment whenever she missed him or whenever she needed time off from everything around her. She smiled as she walked to the kitchen and poured herself some hot chocolate.

No one knew about her and Jadeite, no one knew about that special night, and no one knew about this place…except Jadeite. Well, you know, since Jadeite loved being the little stalker he is, he is right outside the balcony, watching her through the window. He longed to hold her and kiss her and tell her how much he missed her but it wasn't time.

He had to wait a little longer – just a little longer. He wanted to make sure that she still felt the same way…he couldn't just present himself to her and expect her to take him back with open arms. In the past, she may have done that but that was then and this is now. So much as changed since he left and he wanted to make sure.

After drinking her cup of hot chocolate, Serena walked into Jadeite's room and sat on the bed while looking around. His clothes were still here. His things were still here – it was as though he never left. In fact, Serena cleaned this room just to make sure everything hasn't changed. Serena lied down on the bed, snuggling the pillows, and closing her eyes. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep with Jadeite watching over her petite being.

Meanwhile at the Crown Arcade where a big, confusing, and utterly different scene had taken place, the girls and Darien were sitting in the booth.

"What is wrong with Serena?" asked Mina.

"See, I wasn't imaging things, Rei! Serena has really changed," said Darien.

"What do you mean, Darien? This isn't the first time?" asked Ami. Darien looked down at his folded hands.

"Well, I can't really say that she's snapped at me before but she's just odd. She's so distant from me these past few days. It's almost as though she wants nothing to do with me," said Darien.

"But that's impossible. She loves you," said Ami.

"That's what I thought," said Darien.

"What's with the past tense, Darien," said Rei.

"Did you not just see her a while ago? She snapped at me. She actually snapped at me," said Darien, who was currently worrying until his hair turned white.

"Darien…would you relax!" shouted Lita.

"I CAN'T! This is the woman I love and willing to give my life for! We have a future together, we have a daughter together, and we're destined for each other! Thank god Rini is over at a friend's house or else she'd be yelling at Serena," Darien rambled off with such things until Rei slammed her hand against the table.

"You said it yourself, Darien. Rini is the future daughter of you and Serena. You two are destined: past, present, and future. Destiny won't change its path now!" said Rei.

"Rei has a point, Darien. You should just calm down," said Ami.

Mina stayed quiet when Darien talked about destiny. Mina could sense that Serena didn't have love towards Darien at all. She bit her lower lip as she thought about the situation. Being the Goddess of Love could have its difficulties. She couldn't just find out whom Serena loved if Serena didn't love Darien. Mina made a mental note to ask Serena later. In the meantime, they needed to calm Darien down. This is the first time any of the girls have seen Darien lost his control and rambled off just now.

Little did they all know that destiny's path had changed a great deal after Serena and Jadeite spent that single night together. However, the fates thought that they could keep the same path going and figured that it did not affect anything. The fates were wrong. Destiny's path for Serena and Darien has changed drastically. Their destinies were no longer intertwined but no one needed to know that, now did they?

No one needed to know that destiny has changed. Once no one knows about the change of paths, they won't bother with it. They will continue on with the paths that were set out for them. This way, Serena will become Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Rini will be bored. Serena will be married to Darien.

Oh were the fates cruel. They were inhumane and inconsiderate. They don't care what Serena wants. All they care about is fulfilling her old path of destiny. They don't want her path to go astray. Well, basically, they're forcing her down a path that isn't hers anymore.

Not even the fates knew about Jadeite's return. Oh, the fates were going to be angry, very angry….

-

Well, now, I'm done with another new chapter. D Aren't you guys proud! I updated quickly! Well, as quickly as I can actually make it! Hope everyone liked this chapter. It was pointless but I don't think I want to make this story very long so Jadeite will show up soon! Don't worry! And **REVIEW** Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: …

Past Fears

Chapter 5

A loud crash could be heard from the park. Not only a loud crash was heard, but also incessant screaming from the civilians that were occupying the park a few moments ago. Children were crying and being carried by their parents, who were scrambling to get away from the park. There was a monster there – a female monster that looked a lot like a book. She currently had a woman pinned down on the ground while a strange energy was shot into this woman's heart. This woman was screaming on top of her lungs until a thunder attack knocked the monster off balance.

"Stop right there!" four female voices yelled.

Meanwhile…

Serena had awoken earlier by a feeling of pain. A monster was going to attack near the park yet she chose to stand on the balcony, looking out into the scenery. She didn't budge and continued to look straight ahead with blank eyes. Jadeite knew there was trouble as well and he was confused when his beloved just stood there. An annoying beeping sound got to her though but she already knew where it came from and what its purpose was.

She turned on her heels and walked back into the spacious apartment. With a simple hand gesture and some words, a bright flash of pink colored light emitted, and when this light died down, there stood Sailor Moon in all of her glory. Sailor Moon walked back onto the balcony and slid the glass doors shut, locking herself out. In a flash, she jumped off the balcony and started to make her way to the park by jumping on rooftops.

Jadeite followed behind her closely and carefully, making sure she can't sense his aura and power.

Bye the time Sailor Moon got to the scene, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury were left unconscious. Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus were desperately trying to fend the monster off, sustaining minor injuries. They hadn't taken notice to Sailor Moon's arrival just yet. Sailor Moon raised a hand to touch her tiara and gently took it off and with a simple command; she threw it like a discus.

"Moon Tiara Action…" she shouted.

The remaining Sailor Scouts quickly looked towards their leader and they noticed something odd – something different. Sailor Moon, however, didn't take a glance their way but her tiara flew back into her hands and she replaced to where it belonged - on her forehead.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"You're late…" started Sailor Mars.

"Glad you're here," said Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon paid them neither heed nor mind. Her eyes were focused on the creature in front of her, whom was currently, hissing in pain from Sailor Moon's previous attack. Now, the battle commenced.

The creature threw attacks, powerful ones at Sailor Moon, in which Sailor Moon dodged except the last one. It hit her, and she was blasted right into a tree trunk. Sailor Moon gritted her teeth and glared at the monster. The monster was about to finish Sailor Moon off with one final attack and this attack came…Sailor Moon closed her eyes to look forward to the pain but nothing came.

Sailor Moon opened up her eyes to find that she had been carried away from the danger. She immediately felt like rolling her eyes. It was obviously Tuxedo Mask – who else is corny enough to do such a thing? Well, she was wrong. It wasn't Tuxedo Mask.

When Sailor Moon finally looked into the eyes of her savior, she gasped as her savior held a slight grin upon his lips. She opened up her mouth to say something but nothing came up, it seemed as though she was a goldfish – opening and closing her mouth with nothing going neither in nor out. Instead, she gave her savior a kiss on the lips – a short yet a very sweet kiss.

He placed her down on the battleground and she couldn't keep her eyes away from him. The monster, idiotically, interrupted her. Sailor Moon glared daggers at this creature, anger flaring up within her being.

"How dare you interrupt such a precious moment of mine…" she said. Her voice was calm and cool, yet it held a promise for death.

Sailor Moon took out her wand and with a flash of light, this creature was disintegrated into moon dust. She smiled and turned around to look at her savior. She placed a hand on his cheek, gracing it softly with her touch.

"You're alive…you're really alive," she said.

"Yes, I always have been. I was just frozen," he replied. Tears welled up in her eyes now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would've gone and try to save you," she said, a tear falling from her eye. He raised a hand and brushed her tear away.

"Don't be sorry, love. You couldn't have known," he replied. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling her closer to him, and enveloping her in a precious hug. She, in return, buried her face into his chest for comfort.

The rest of the conscious Sailor Scouts looked ahead of them and question marks were whirling within their head. Who is this man? Why is Sailor Moon being so intimate with him? Wait, what the fuck is going on here?

Tuxedo Mask watched with sadness hidden in his eyes. A pang of jealousy ripped through his being. He stood up to his full height and walked towards the couple. In a firm voice, he spoke.

"Who do you think you are to hold my beloved like that?" Tuxedo Mask questioned. Now, the man looked up – his piercing ice blue eyes took a glance at Tuxedo Mask and immediately recognized that he was the man Serena was with.

"Your beloved? I thank you for taking care of her in my absence but she is far from your beloved," this man responded. Sailor Moon never left her place; she never even bothered to look up.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"She was mine in the first place. Before you ever appeared," responded the man.

"Who are you?" asked Tuxedo Mask. A smirk graced this man's features because his answer would shock the Sailor Scouts.

"Jadeite."

It was all that he had to say to receive gasps from the Sailors. Mercury and Jupiter had regained some of their consciousness to survey what was happening with their leader but shock was apparent on their face now.

"No, that can't be!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Oh? Why don't you ask Sailor Moon herself?" asked Jadeite. Sailor Mars turned to focus her attention on their leader.

"Sailor Moon…are the things he said true? Were you two together before? Is he the true Jadeite? The one we defeated?" questioned Mars. For the first time in the conversation, Sailor Moon lifted her head to look at her friend, comrade, and one of her court. Sailor Moon didn't answer but her eyes could tell you all the answers you needed.

Tuxedo Mask fell to his knees. "Why…" was all he could say – no, he whispered. Sailor Moon only looked at him for a second before turning back to her beloved.

With a nod, Jadeite disappeared with Sailor Moon in his arms. All in all, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were in the shock of their lives.

Bye the time Jadeite had arrived in his apartment, Sailor Moon had already detransformed.

"Why didn't you show yourself earlier…I really thought I was seeing and feeling things," said Serena. Jadeite laughed.

"Come on baby, after seeing you with some man on the street kissing … how do you expect me to show myself?" responded Jadeite. Serena poked Jadeite in the chest.

"Mister, you should never jump to conclusions … even though," said Serena.

"Well, I had to know how you felt first, love. I couldn't just waltz into your life after all the time we've parted, you know? I can't really do that and expect to be accepted into open arms," said Jadeite as he went to take a seat on the couch.

"But with me, you can. My heart never changed for you, Jadeite. My heart was with you all through this time," said Serena. She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder while taking a seat on his lap.

"Oh really? What of the man?"

"Complicated story. Destiny is so cruel."

"Agreed. But tell me anyways, sweetie."

"I'm the Moon Princess, Jadeite. And well, he's my Prince – sort to say. In the past, we were lovers and betrothed. And decreed by destiny and fate, in the future, him and I will rule this world as King and Queen."

"I see and you're alright with this?"

"Are you kidding me? I hold not even an ounce of love for the man!"

"Then why…"

"Our daughter."

"I see and dare I say my appearance may have ruined it?"

"No, don't. I'm sure they'll understand if I told them I loved you."

"Your royal advisors would not accept it."

"They don't accept anything."

"True in some aspects but not in all."

"I'm tired of being pushed into something I never wanted! I never wanted to be Sailor Moon. I never wanted to be the Moon Princess. Most important, I never wanted to be with Darien! I may admit that I had the hots for him before but it was all infatuation!"

"Quite an outburst, my love."

"You walk in my shoes then."

"No thank you. I don't swing that way. Mini skirts and men aren't exactly what I indulge in. However, with you in a mini skirt … I'd love to indulge in that image." A smirk graced Jadeite's lips, as he was satisfied with Serena blushing.

"Oh really now? Don't you see me in a mini skirt enough when I battle."

"No, not really. Your attention isn't on me when you battle. Your attention is focused on whatever monster that decides to destroy the area."

"Hmph. Don't even think about me wearing a mini skirt around you all day!"

"Oh but I've seen so much more…" before Jadeite could finish his sentence, a smack was delivered onto his shoulder. "Hey now love, no need to get feisty but…I do love it when you're feisty."

"Jadeite!" whined Serena. Laughter could be heard after Serena whined.

"So beloved, what do you wish to do?" asked Jadeite.

"Hmm…how about a walk in the park?" asked Serena.

"As you wish…" and within a second, they were both sitting on a bench in the park, both facing the lake.

"Breath taking, isn't it? At night," said Serena.

"Not as breath taking as you."

"Do you insist on flattering me the whole night?"

"Hmm. Yes."

"You're silly."

"You're beautiful."

"You're a sweet talker."

"Oh but I'm only a sweet talker with you. Since you know, I belong to you."

"My love, I think it's the other way around. I'm the one that belongs to you and always had been…since that night."

"My dear, you're blushing. Care to relive that night?"

"Jadeite!"

"What? It'd be a fair welcome home present, now isn't it?"

"I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it?"

"Yes, I'll think about it."

"How long will that take?"

"As long as I want."

"Oh?"

"You bet." Before Jadeite said anything else, he took her in his arms and placed soft kisses on her neck. "Oh my…" Then his captured her lips in an enchanting kiss. Emotions exploded within Serena's body. Pleasure coursed through her. Everything went blurry after Jadeite had transported them back into his apartment room.

--

Hope you all enjoyed that. Here's your chapter! Now, I shall go … do what I do best. Not update. )


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long … I haven't been in the author mood. Been a bit hard.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

Past Fears

Chapter 6

It's been a week since that monster appeared. It's been a week since they saw Serena. It's been a week since they've found out the truth. It's certainly been a long and agonizing week for the girls to keep all their questions inside! Serena has not gone to school, to the meetings, to the arcade, to see Darien, and to do anything else! The girls are just frustrated of all the events that have happened – they want their questions answered yet their leader isn't here to give them any answers.

Well, the girls could just go find Serena – obviously, it wasn't going to be very hard. Serena didn't bother to cover up her trail but the girls didn't know how to face their leader anymore. All this time, they all thought that Serena and Darien were meant to be – past, present, and future. Now, all of a sudden, everything got thrown out of proportion. Okay, Serena is in love with someone else. No, not just "someone else" – she was in love with the enemy! Correction, she **is** in love with the enemy. How could this have happened? Why has it happened? What will happen to Crystal Tokyo?

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

"Would you girls stop sighing? You're making me uneasy," said a certain blond haired man behind the counter.

"Oh sorry Andrew, it's just…" started Mina.

"Nothing," finished Darien. Darien had just come into the Crown Arcade, quick enough to finish Mina's uneasy statement. "Nothing's wrong. The girls are just having a bad day." Andrew looked at Darien with a look that says, 'I don't believe you one bit at all but I'm not going to ask.'

"Hey Darien," said Rei.

"Hey girls. How's it going?" asked Darien.

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"I see," responded Darien.

"How can you be so calm about the situation?!" shouted Rei.

"Being calm doesn't mean it isn't painful," responded Darien. Once again, things got quiet as Rei stared at Darien. Several seconds later, Rei looked away from Darien and she started to walk out of the Arcade.

---

Meanwhile, Serena was at home, packing her belongings in two suitcases while humming one of her favorite songs. She had already planned to move to America with Jadeite. Everything has been planned and set. Serena even registered to one of the High Schools in America so she can study. Her English may not be very good but she will try her hardest.

As for Sailor Moon…

Serena decided it was best for her to resign leader position. There is no longer a point why she must fight and plus, she's too clumsy to be the Princess or the leader of the Sailor Scouts. She'll hand over her duties and powers over to Venus – the rightful leader of the Sailor Scouts. Yes, that's what she'll do.

Knock.

She whirled around on her heels to see who was knocking on her door. It was her mother. Serena smiled at her mother warmly as she turned and continued to pack.

"Are you sure you want to go Serena? America is pretty far away …" started her mother. Pretty was an understatement.

"Yes, Mama. I want to expand my opportunities. There are too many distractions in Japan for me … and if I moved away, it might help. America is a great place, Mama. Their economy is stable and they have many opportunities for people like me."

"But why now, Serena? You haven't wanted to do this before … does this have anything to do with Darien?" Concern was written all over her mother's face. Serena was acting out of the normal. Serena was being a little too grown up from normal. Serena was actually thinking about something that didn't involve food – which is not normal.

"No, Mama. This has nothing to do with Darien," replied Serena. She faced her mother when she said that. And despite all else, her eyes hold no trance of lying – no trance of deceit. Her mother let out a sigh and a soft smile.

Serena Tsukino was finally growing up and it pained her mother to realize it. However, her mother was swelling up with pride.

"Then be safe, Serena. You either call or write back occasionally and let us know how you're doing. And be sure you got everything ready and organized."

"I will, Mama. Don't worry. I'm a big girl! I won't make you worry about me anymore…"

Her mother smiled at her once more before walking down the hall and away from Serena's room.

_I hope I won't. No, I know I won't._

Within two hours, Serena had everything packed and ready. She had her passport, school documents, birth certificate, immigration papers, and everything you can think of that she needed. She put all the important papers into a big brown envelope and left it on her table. She'll be able to grab it right away when she left tomorrow morning.

The packing is done. There was just one thing to do.

Yes, her flight to America is tomorrow morning. Yes, she has yet to inform the scouts of her departure. Rather, discuss it with them. She was just glad that Luna was with Mina for the past week or she'd never hear the end of it.

Duties, destiny, fate … they were all a bunch of bull. She wasn't going to follow through with her destiny or what fate decided to pull her through. She had responsibilities – so what? She's been having responsibilities of saving the world since she was a mere 14-year-old. Other 14-year-olds were just worried about passing exams and hanging out with friends during the weekends. But no, not Serena – she was worried about some creepy, disgusting looking monster killing people in the same god damn park night after night.

Talk about a colorful life.

She took a glance at her communicator that was currently sitting on top of her nightstand, looking oh-so-lonely. Her mouth was set on a grim line as she slowly walked towards her nightstand, her eyes never leaving her communicator.

"You should probably tell them, love."

"I know, Jadeite and how did you get in here?" replied Serena.

"Why the hesitation? And … what do you mean 'how'?"

"Never mind my question. Plus, can't I just leave then mail them my transformation broach? Obviously, that is so much easier," said Serena as she glared at her communicator.

"Oh yes, I'm pretty sure that's the best idea on the face of this planet," replied Jadeite, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"I don't want to tell them. They'll blow a fuse."

"As they should. You are the princess after all."

"I don't want to be the damned princess or the damned queen."

"Do they know?"

"Obviously not."

"I'll be here…"

"I know…"

"Then drop the hesitation and do what you have to do."

Serena closed her eyes briefly while taking in a long breath and exhaling it shortly afterwards. _Here goes nothing_, she thought. _I mean the least they'll do is blow a fuse, scream, yell, and decree that it is irresponsible of me to follow my own desires. What more can they do? Stop me? Not bloody likely. _

She picked up the communicator and reluctantly pressed a button. This button immediately calls all of the Sailor Scouts. One by one, the four inner scouts appeared on her tiny communicator screen.

Silence.

No one knew what to say.

No one.

Then Luna's head popped up on Mina's screen.

"Is there something wrong, Serena?" she asked.

Serena looked ahead blankly as she contemplated. She didn't come out of her own thoughts until Jadeite tapped her on her shoulders. Well, it's time.

"I have something to tell everyone. We'll meet at the temple in 20 minutes." Without waiting for any replies, she merely turned her communicator off.

"Well, that was a bit rude. What if they were busy?" asked Jadeite.

"Oh come off of it. As if they really have anything to do but to fight monsters."

"You're still one of them."

"Not for long."

---

Everyone stood in silence – an uncomfortable silence as they await their leader to arrive. They all had arrived, including Darien, a bit early. They were all standing in front of the temple, thinking to themselves. Tick tock tick tock tick tock…

Then there were footsteps. But there was more than one person. Then their heads came into view. Serena's head and Jadeite's head. And before they knew it, Serena and Jadeite were standing in front of them.

Serena's face didn't hold a smile, nor did she even bother with a greeting. Jadeite, on the other hand, had a smile on his face, greeting whomever that even bothered to look at him. As the second passed, Jadeite swooped down to give Serena a kiss on the cheek, followed by some whispers.

"You tell them what you need to tell them. I'll be waiting for you at the bottom of the temple steps." And he was gone.

Darien saw it all – his hands were clenched into fists, desperately resisting the urge to strangle Jadeite on the spot. How dare that guy? How dare him? HOW DARE HIM?!

Serena, however, was unfazed even though she saw Darien's nonverbal signals. Then they looked at each other in the eyes – she saw everything. She saw his soul, the feelings that coursed through his body, and … love. She turned away immediately when she saw the love in his eyes. The love that he had for her…**has** for her.

The Sailor Scouts … well, let's just say that it's still taking a while for them to digest the information. They still couldn't believe that Serena loved Jadeite. They still couldn't believe that Serena lied to them. No, they couldn't believe that Serena was **capable** of lying – and damn good at it too.

"I have something to tell everyone," started Serena – standing there, letting the breeze rush past her body, calming her soul…

"I'm going to America tomorrow."

Most, no, all of the Sailor Scouts, including the cats and Darien were in shock. Their eyes widen and their stances slacked.

"You're not serious right, Serena?" asked Rei.

"You must be going to America for vacation! How come you never told us?" asked Mina, laughing nervously, desperately hoping that it's not what she thinks it is.

"No, I'm going to America long term," replied Serena.

Silence … yet again. Until…

"You can't do this!" shouted Rei. Serena looked at her with a bored expression.

"And why not, **Mars**?" asked Serena, purposely stressing the Sailor Scout's title – daring them to challenge her.

"You are the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Serena! You are the Princess and future Queen. You **cannot** abandon your duties!" shouted Luna.

"Venus is the rightful leader of the Sailor Scouts – in the past and in the future," replied Serena.

"Serena, you are the rightful leader regardless of the past or the future," replied Mina.

"You're wrong, **Venus**. I am the Princess – I am not suited for battle. It was the Scouts' job to protect me. How I became a fighter in this century…I do not know but I am not a warrior. I was never meant to be a warrior," replied Serena.

"So you're being a coward," Rei spat at Serena with venom in her voice.

"Careful of whom you call a coward, **Mars**. However, I **am** only what you want to see me as and nothing more. I've been your little puppet, letting you all string me along with this little storyboard but I'm done. I'm through, and I want out. I'm tired of fate and destiny; I'm tired of my so-called responsibilities. I'm tired of following a path that I did not choose and most of all, I'm tired of pretending like I enjoy and love every moment of this wretched life of mine!"

Silence. Serena's outburst was unexpected. None of them really had an idea of how she was feeling. None of them knew how much pain she was going through. None of them…

Amy and Lita had been awfully quiet through this whole verbal argument. They did plan to say something but after Serena's previous statements, they felt so little.

"If you are happy with your choice then I support you, Serena," whispered Amy. Her voice was so small … it almost went unnoticed. But, no, you see, everyone heard. Everyone. Serena's eyes widen just a bit.

"I agree with Amy. If you truly do not desire your life as a warrior, then choose the life you want to lead," said Lita.

"Lita! Amy! You can't be serious about this!" shouted Rei.

"Thank you, you two," replied Serena – a smile finally appearing on her beautiful face.

"You can't leave your responsibilities like this, Serena! It's unheard of!" shouted Luna.

"What … what about us?" Silence, yet again. Darien had spoken. His head was tilted slightly towards the ground so his bangs covered his eyes from view. Serena looked at him with a hint of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Darien. There was never an 'us' … and I don't think there ever will be. I never loved you. Yes, in the past, Serenity did love Endymion but that was Serenity. I, Serena Tsukino, never held an ounce of feeling for you but because of my duty and responsibility as princess and future queen, I followed my path without question."

"Did I really mean nothing to you?!" Darien looked up – his eyes full of sorrow and despair. He desperately wanted Serena to tell him that this was all a lie…all a dream. He desperately wanted to hold her and tell her that he never wanted her to leave him. He desperately wanted…her.

He just couldn't help himself. He ran towards her, enveloping her in a hug. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent, and willing himself to calm down. His emotions wrapped around him tightly … he didn't want to let her go … didn't want to lose her.

Serena didn't say anything, didn't do anything. She didn't return his hug, didn't cry, didn't speak …

"It'd be nice if you could remove yourself from my fiancée."

The four inner scouts turned their heads towards the voice. It was Jadeite – he was casually leaning against a tree trunk, his eyes flickering with anger. Of course, he didn't do anything … he just leaned there casually. He had run up the steps when he heard Darien shout … Jadeite had been worried. But when he reached the top, he found the scene in front of him a bit too much. Honestly, can't the man compose himself? At least Serena wasn't responding…

"I'm not going to let her go, Jadeite. Not with you," whispered Darien. Jadeite only raised a single eyebrow at him.

"And what exactly are you going to do?"

"Kill you."

----

Sorry if there are any grammatical/spelling errors. I wrote this as soon as I got some inspiration and I didn't want to let it go. So if there is any, I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter wouldn't take … that long. Good day.


End file.
